Random one shots
by Crazy-for-Goode
Summary: It will be a random one shot series each with their own sorta summary...explained better on my first page
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first to my one shot series. I will say who's in it and then the rating of it just incase I get a bit out of hand. Plus I'll say if I get inspiration from something. Some of them might be short and others longer. Also I'll update when I feel like it...it might be every other day or once a month. It will be as and when I have inspiration or spare time. **

**So this one is about Cammie and Zach. Rating T. Inspiration she will be loved by maroon 5.**

They were both hurting. Everything was against them. Even their parents fought over it. Seeing just how much they were hurting they finished it, both of them leaving in tears.

***5 years later***

He stood watching on the corner in the pouring rain. He watched him beat her again for being late. He knew she could never tell him why. He saw her carry her bags out.

She stormed out of the house crying, she didn't notice him. He wasn't called shadow for just any reason.

He made a mistake. He shouldn't of let her go. He left her for 5 years of pain. He was always there to see it all.

"Gallagher girl," Cammie snapped her head up at the sound of his voice.

"Zach? It's really you?" She ran towards him. His arms opened and she jumped into them.

"I saw it all. I'm so sorry. I did this to you. I let you go. I should have fought harder. Come and stay at mine, please. Then you can sleep on it without the questions." She nodded into his chest. He grabbed her bags from her car boot and carried her and her bags to his apartment.

It was a mess. Zach and Grant shared the place. It was covered in pizza boxes and dirty clothes. All Grant's of course. He would leave it a mess then spend the night with Bex leaving the place to Zach.

"Sorry about the mess. You know Grant." She understood. Grant was her brother. Ever since she could remember he always left a mess behind himself.

"It's fine. Zach, there is just one thing bothering me. How did you know to be there?" She looked up at him. The both stood in the kitchen. Zach making coffee for them both.

"I've always been there Cam. Always have always will be. I made a mistake ending it with you. I should of fought for you. I've been watching over you for the past five years. Keeping you safe, trying anyways. I watched you and Josh. Every time he beat you I wanted to break your doors down but I always thought you were better without me. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through. I love you, my beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous Gallagher girl." Cammie didn't know what to say. She ran out of the room and into Grant's.

Surprisingly he was home that night. He lay in bed listening to his music and missing his British Bombshell. As Cammie came in, crying once again, Grant sat up to comfort his sister.

"Camster, what's wrong?" Seeing his sister like that broke his heart.

"Everything! I'm done with Josh. I'm never going back there. Zach was there when I left but I was so caught up in tears I realise why he was there. He brought me here and then he told me he loved me. I still love him but can we do it again? Catherine is still out there and mum was never happy about it. I can't go through the pain again!" She cried on her brother's shoulder. She cried until she fell asleep. Grant lay her down on his bed and went to find his roommate.

"Dude, where you at?" He called throughout the apartment. He found him in the kitchen with a tub of ice cream. "Zach she told me everything. All of which I already knew. You know she loves you too? You can both do it you know. I know you would follow her around the earth and back again but can you keep her happy and pain free? If you can do that for my sister, you can have every chance with her." He stood staring at his best mate. Zach stood up to go and talk to Cammie. "She's sleeping now. Wait till morning, let her clear her head a bit."

Zach took the hint but went to her anyways. He sat on the floor watching her sleep. He held her hand against his face and he fell asleep as well. Grant stood in the doorway. He watched his sister and best friend go through the worst break up. He saw the way they still looked at each other. He might be the dumb one but he know soul mates when he saw them.

***the next morning***

When Cammie woke up she felt refreshed. The only thing she didn't understand was why Grant was holding her hand against his face. She opened her eyes to see not Grant but Zachary Goode. He was awake staring at her once again.

"Zach, I love you too but I can't deal with the pain again."

"And you won't. I won't let anyone or anything break us apart. I can't be without you anymore." Cammie sat up and patted the bed beside her. Zach got up and sat next to her. She stroked his face with her fingertips.

"I missed us." She said before kissing him.

Grant walked past his bedroom and saw them kissing. 'Maybe I'm not so bad at this matchmaking.' He thought to himself before leaving to see his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**One shot 2**

**About Cammie, Zach, Rachel, Joe and Mathew. Rating k+. Inspiration Sunshine011's review**

CPOV:

"Cam, baby, it's been seven years and you still haven't gone to see him." Zach sat next me and held me in my arms while I cried.

"Don't you think I don't know that? I lost him at the age of 8. There was always that small chance of him coming back but then when we found him it broke that last bit of my heart. I still can't believe he's gone Zach and that's why I haven't gone." I carried on crying as Zach stroked my hair and told me it was okay. I cried until I fell asleep on my husband's lap.

RPOV:

How do people do this? How do they deal with the pain of losing a loved one then watching their child suffer? I sat in my office that morning contemplating those questions. Abby was somewhere in the school, letting me know she was here. That she missed him too. He was her big brother. The one she could tease and mess around with. He brought so much joy to our lives. Then our little kiddo half him, half me. Yet she was so different to the both of us but so alike at the same time. I would do anything for us to spend five more minutes together, all of us one big family. Have Matt meet Zach, he would have liked him.

"Rach, do you want to go?" Joe was his best friend. If Matt was gay he would have married Joe. Joe came and sat opposite me. Taking my hands in his. I wonder what Matt would have to say about our relationship. Would he be happy?

"Yeah but can we go via kiddo's?" He nodded at me and we stood up to leave. I wore a pair of jeans and Matt's favourite top. The thing he left me. 'If you miss me or need me just out this on and know I am right here.' One of the last things he said to me. As he said it he pointed to my heart and pulled me into a hug as if he knew he was never coming back.

Abby met us in the car with Edward. Abby wore the top Matt got her the Christmas before he left. Edward held her close. She had tear marks down her face. To an outsider we looked like a perfect family, happy but they don't know anything. I'm engaged to my dead husbands best friend. My daughter is married to the son of his killer. My sister is dating my son-in-laws father. My family is confusing but we all hurt because of one person. One person did this to all of us. All because we loved him with everything we had.

Joe drove us to Cammie's.

CPOV:

"Daddy, what's wrong with mummy? Why is she crying?"

"Morgan, she misses her daddy. When she was little he left to go on a mission to keep mummy and Grammy safe but he died. She's crying because today was the day he died." I sat up to see my little boy sat on Zach's lap worrying about me. When Morgan saw me sit up, he ran over to me on sofa and jumped into my lap.

"Mummy can I see him? Can I see your daddy?" I didn't expect him to day that. "Can you tell me about him?" Zach came next to us and wrapped his arm around my waist. He let me know it was okay to tell our son. That he deserved to know and meet him.

"Well were do I start Morgy? Do you know why your name is Morgan Mathew Goode?" He shock his head at me. "You are called Morgan because that was my last name before I married daddy. It was also my daddy's last name. You middle make is Mathew because that was my daddy's first name and he is a part of you. His name will live in through you. And your a Goode because your mine and daddy's little boy. My daddy was a very special person to me just like daddy is to you. He used to play with me when Grammy was busy. He was my best friend when I was little. The last thing he did with me was take me to the carnival. We did some games and we ate candy floss. That was one of the best nights of my life. The thing we have to remember is that just because he isn't here now doesn't mean he's forgotten." Just before I could finish of my little speech there was a knock on the door. I looked at Zach and he went to get the door. "Just remember Morgan so long as we all live he is never forgotten. He died saving me and Grammy and even daddy. He is our hero." I gave Morgan a big hug and kissed his forehead as the tears began again.

"Hey kiddo, we're going if you want to come? You don't have to but know we are here for you." Morgan jumped out of my lap to his grandma's arms.

"Grammy! Are you sad like mummy? Mummy told me about her daddy. Guess what I have the same name as him! And mummy told me he took her to the carnival! Can you take me to the carnival? Are you going to see her daddy today is that why mummy's crying?"

"Woo kiddo. Yes I'm sad like mummy. I know you have the same name as her daddy. I would love to take you to the carnival so long as mummy's happy about it. Yeah I going to see her daddy but that's not why mummy's crying. She's crying because she misses him, like you miss daddy when he's on a mission." Mum held him close. She her arm out for me. I got up and joined them. Morgan wrapped his arm around my neck and we had a family hug.

"Baby, do you want to meet your granddad?" Morgan nodded his head. "Okay sweetheart, let me get changed then we can go. Can you go strap him into my car mum?"

"Sure kiddo. Do you want us to go and meet you there?" I shock my head before giving Morgan a kiss on his forehead again. Mum turned to go out the front door while I headed for the stairs. Zach was just stood there watching us. He handed mum the car keys and then followed me up to our room. I took out my dad's jumper. Mum gave it to me when we found his remains and went to burry them.

"Gallagher girl are you ready for this?" I pulled off my pj top to put in the jumper.

"Yeah. I should of taken our boy there when he was born. I need to keep dad apart of our life. Our son needs to know about him. I should have visited him more." I broke down again. Tears poured down my face. Zach come to hold but I pushed him away. I changed in my jeans then went to the car. Followed by Zach who drove us there.

The drive there was short. Morgan had questions and a lot of them. I wouldn't expect anything less from a four year old who just got told he could visit his unknown granddad. Getting out of the car Morgan took my hand and I took Zach's. Mum and Abby were ahead of us and Joe and Ed behind us. We walked up to his graveside where I sat on the grass with Morgan on my lap and Zach holding my shoulders.

"This is Morgan dad. He's my little boy. He's my little Goode. Zach's a good guy. You would have liked him. He's kept me safe and he provided me with the best thing in my life, my little Morgan Mathew Goode. Morgan, this is your granddad. He loves you so much and is so proud of you. I want you to be able to see him whenever you feel like it. All you have to do is ask baby. I will bring you here. Can you go with daddy back to the car? I need a moment alone please." Morgan gave me a kiss before leaving with everyone. "Daddy, I miss you so much. I'm sorry I haven't been to see you. Everything I've done is to make you and mum happy. I hope I've done you proud. Nothing hurts me more than knowing you will never get to know my baby boy. He means the world to me. I see you in him. His playfulness, it came from you daddy. I love you so much and I miss you everyday. Zach makes me happy daddy. Joe makes mum happy. He cares for her and trust me when I say if he puts a toe out of line then half of the CIA MI6 and Interpol will be after him. Even Abby's found someone. Can you believe it? Our mischievous Abby found someone who loves her for who she is. I have so much to tell you but the most important thing is I'm sorry. I should have seen you more. I love you daddy." I stood up to leave. "Don't think of this as goodbye daddy but as a see you later. You might be gone but never forgotten." I saw my family watching from the car. Mum ran towards me with tears down her face. I ran into her open arms.

My dad might be gone but he is never forgotten.

**This was really hard to write for two reasons. One my dad died seven years ago and I still can't bring myself to visit his graveside so I understand Cammie's feelings and two I really didn't know how to end it. I hope it was okayy. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions feel free to pm me or leave them in a review. If you want me to I might even write done Jammie and jommie if that's what you like...just leave it In a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**One shot 3**

**About the gang, no Preston or Nick, and COC. Rating T. Inspiration sunshine011**

CPOV:

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

CRASH! BANG! CLICK!

"Are you fucking kidding me? On my bloody wedding day? Cam are you joking?" I looked at her apologetically before getting up to fight with her. I stood back to back with Macey. We were circling around seeing just how many men there were, 27 if you wanted to know. I leapt forward. I roundhouse kicked three guys at once while punching another on the bottom of his jaw breaking his neck and killing him. Between the four of us, me, Macey, Bex and Grant, we got them all out in a matter of minutes. Then I heard his voice.

"I knew it was a good idea joining my mother. You seen now I can finally get you Cameron." I spun on the ball of my feet in a fighting stance.

"Zachary."

"Cameron."

"Do you remember the last thing you said to me at Gallagher?"

"What I'm about to do now is because I love you." He smirked at me and his emerald green eyes glistened at me. I ran into his open arms. "There are more on their way, Gallagher girl. And Grant, dude, do you think I would miss your wedding?" Grant gave him a man hug while Bex went to punch him. Both me and Macey had to hold her back. Jonas and Liz stood back and watch the whole mess unravel. Thank god it was only the gang at the wedding. They wanted a quick one before they went on a 6 month mission together.

"Zachary fucking Goode! You ruined my wedding! First by not being here and then breaking in with COC agents! You had better have a good wedding gift." Zach pulled out a box from his jacket pocket.

"Here but can you open it later? Another round of COC agents are coming and I need to make out as though I'm going to take you away. All of you sit in a circle, I'm going to handcuff you all together except one of Cammie's hands so she can get her laser lipstick and undo you all but only when we are in the COC cells. I'll tell you the rest of the plan later." Zach handcuffed us together and slapped us all with napotine patches.

I woke up and knew where we were. Zach had us and we were in trouble if I didn't listen to him. I looked around and everyone else was slowly waking as well. Bex's wedding dress was ripped as were all our bridesmaids dresses. Grant and Jonas' tux were covered in dirt. Zach had better know what he had coming for him. We still weren't in the cells, we were in the back of a van moving at 100mph down what felt like a country road. There was nobody in the back guarding us. Something was wrong.

"I bloody hate Zachary Goode! Look at my dress!" Bex was fully awake now. The joys.

"Bex!" I looked around once more. This time her gaze followed mine. I spoke to her in Farsi, knowing Zach understood if he could here us but no one else in the COC could. "No one is guarding us, we are going down a country road at 100mph and there are no cameras that we can see . Something is wrong here Bex!" Before she could reply the van came to a sudden holt. The doors swung open and Catherine stepped in.

"Cammie, sweetheart, it has been far too long! I haven't seen you and your friends for what seems like years now. How are you all?" She stopped speaking for a second and everyone but me shouted abuse at her. They didn't realise it would only make my pain worse.

"You stupid bitch! You ruined my wedding!"

"You aren't going to get Cammie!"

"Fuck me, if I'm the only one to face Bex's wrath!"

"You ruined the whole wedding! I spent months planning that!"

"I agree with Lizzie, you can't have Cammie." Everyone screamed at her.

"My dear little ones, are you stupid? I already have her and all of you. All with the help of my little boy. Zach, come and take your friends to a cell please. Make sure they get the one near the office." Zach came around looking very pleased with himself. He yanked my arm and pulled us towards our cell. Once he threw is in our cell, he unlocked us.

"Cams, I'm so sorry for what's about to happen. I love you and I will make sure it will stay as short as it can and we can get rid of her for forever." There was something that no one knew. Me and Zach kept seeing each other after he left and I knew about the whole wedding scene. There was one small thing that made me more scared then I have ever been before, I was two months pregnant. Zach knew and if anything happened to our baby I would kill him.

"I love you more. Now go keep us safe." Zach stormed out.

Two day. We sat in there for two days. Zach came in once or twice a day for a maximum of 5 minutes. It could look like we were together nor that we were planning on killing them all. It was time. Catherine came in with Zach on one side and her favourite guard Louis.

"Come on then Cammie. We might as well get started." The others all started to group around me but I pushed them down and went with my head held high. They knew that Zach was going to let them out and Joe and Aunt Abby would be here any second now with mum outside with a chopper. I was led into a white tiled room with weapons down one side and glass panel down another. In the centre was a chair, I went and sat down while Zach tied me up. His face was menacing but his eyes looked painful. He knew his mother likes to cut at the stomach and that anything near there would kill the baby.

Louis came along touching each of the weapons until he reached the hammer knife. He came over to me and swiped the back of his hand across my cheek and lips. I felt sick and shuddered at his touch. He shook his head before slashing the knife down my arm. My dress was so ripped it was almost none existence so Louis had full access to my body. My scars from all the others times I had been sat in this chair were on show and I knew he would go for them.

My arm was pouring blood, my left hip was broken and leg was bruised and cut. He was now sat straddling me. I was semi-conscious and trying not to scream. If he went for my stomach I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my secret any longer. The knife was coming. It was getting close. The tip was my stomach. The scream was ready to come. But it never needed too.

The door came flying open. I hurt shots and grunts but only Zach came in. I need to tell him to be careful but nothing came out. All I could feel was a numbness over my body and darkness taking over. I could feel Louis being pulled off of me and I hurt cries of pain from Louis and once from Zach but sleep was taking over and nothing I could do would stop it.

ZPOV:

I killed Louis. He was dead. One blow to the side of the brain and he was gone in my arms. Cammie was bleeding a lot. She was out of it. I tore the chains off of her wrists and picked her up bridal style. Her and the baby needed to come out okay. I wouldn't be able to cope if they didn't. I ran out and found Joe and Abby fighting off the last few men while the gang had Catherine crowded. I needed to get Cammie to Rachel and get her home and safe. I was half way out when I got hit in the shoulder. It was the arm that held her back up. My arm fell from the hit dropping Cammie in the process. As she hit the rock floor, she screamed out in pain and opened her eyes. She looked around for and her eyes locked on mine before her hands shot down to her stomach. She sighed in relief as she felt the small bump.

Cammie had to be safe on the floor at that moment because Grant came charging past me trying to get Cammie and creating and human barricade with his and my bodies. Catherine came changing down the corridor with everyone behind her.

"Zachary, darling, do you really want to stop your child from knowing me?" Everyone stopped where they were in shock but Joe was trained differently. Catherine took this pause as a moment for her to regain strength. Joe pulled up his gun and shot her straight in the lung. She fell to the floor. Her breathing erratic. "Zach, I want you to know, this place is set to blow up in 10 seconds." Her last words. She knew we would kill her and now she had a way to kill us even though she was dead.

Everyone was over the shock of the pregnancy and were all running for the exit. Grant scooped up Cammie as my arm still had a bullet in it. I took up the rear end of the group. I could see no one was hurt as badly as me or Cammie. Rachel was outside with the helicopter, ready to leave when we were.

Once I got in she set off and headed for Gallagher. Abby cared for my shoulder whist we were on our way back and Joe treated some of Cammie's wounds. Bex and Grant opened the wedding present I have them.

"Zach, man, is is amazing! I can't believe you still had this!" I got them a photo of all of us just after we all graduated. We all looked so happy.

When we got to Gallagher, Cammie was taken straight to the hospital wing while I went to be questioned by Rachel. She knew about me and Cammie still dating and getting engaged while I was being a triple agent. We found out that Cammie was fine and just needed plenty of rest to make up for the blood loss and that the baby was fine as well.

***10 months later***

"And that, Morgan, is how we found out mummy and daddy were having you. Let's just say I wasn't happy and I didn't talk to either of then for a week." I laughed as Bex told my daughter about how I crashed her wedding and how she found out about her. Cammie came in and sat down next to me and we watched as our best friends sat telling stories to our daughter and knowing that Catherine and the COC would never be around to harm her.


End file.
